


Ereri Smutty One-Shots.

by LeviTheGhoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, BoyxBoy, D/s, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM In Later One Shots, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, More One Shots Coming, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seme Levi, Uke Eren Yeager, all the sex, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviTheGhoul/pseuds/LeviTheGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says. Ereri Smutty One-shots. boyxboy.<br/>Each one-shot will be a new story and new setting (unless I say so).<br/>Requests are welcome :)<br/>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidents Happen.

**Summary:** Eren and Levi both go to Maria National University and share a room together. One day after Levi leaves for his classes. Eren being alone and all decides he needs a release, seeing as he is around his hot roommate twenty four seven. Though what will happen if Levi has to come back earlier than expected?

 

**Accidents Happen.**

** Eren’s Perspective.  **

“Please at least try and keep the apartment clean while I’m gone to class,” Levi says to me from the front door as he looks over at me. By the look of the grin on his face I’m guessing he could still see the bright red blush on my face from earlier today. With shaky hands I quickly reach across the small kitchen counter and grab the first book I could reach, turned out it was one of my manga’s I had left there the previous night. Levi rolled his eyes. “Relax bro. Accidents happen.” He waved me goodbye as he exited the apartment.

 

Yeah, I smile softly as I place the manga back down on the counter, accidents do happen. Though I was still trying to figure out if this was a good accident or a bad one.

 

I remembered putting my beats by dray over my ears and starting the club music, nodding my head along to the beat as I walked and danced through the small apartment like an idiot. When I was about halfway through my playlist I was basically busting to use the bathroom. So I had gotten up and walked to the bathroom with my headphones still in. I threw open the door and looked up, there in the shower stood none other than Levi, warm water pouring over his perfect body and as naked as the day he was born. 

 

And yet Levi hadn’t noticed me because he had had his back turned towards me, then I had let out a loud gasp. “Shit. I’m s—sorry, Levi.” I muttered as I ran out of the bathroom and slammed the door close behind me.

 

It was more of a good accident then a bad one, to me at least. Only because I’ve had a massive crush on him ever since the day I walked into the new apartment and he introduced himself, though I completely doubted he felt the same way. I mean heck, someone who is that hot must have girls all over them.

 

I then suddenly think back to his perfect muscular arms and chest, water dripping down and over his muscles as he washed himself, how I wished for it to be my hands running over his body. Though I had seen him shirtless before, heck, I’m surprised the guy knows how to put a damn shirt on when he goes out (not that I’m complaining). It just in a way seemed hotter when I saw him in the shower. Then I think lower, damn he had a nice firm ass and God he had a HUGE dick.

 

My head flicks up after I realise I had been resting my head in my hand and daydreamed about my naked roommate, quickly I take a glance down and curse under my breath. Great, damn Levi has to be so fucking hot that he gave me a boner.

 

I take a quick glance over at the clock on the other side of the room, still at least an hour before Levi’s class will finish. Perfect. I quickly rush off to my room, which wasn’t far from the kitchen because of how small the apartment was. I throw open my bedroom door and as quickly as I could I began to unbuckle my belt. I undo the button on my jeans and slide down the zipper, the sound echoing throughout the silent room. I walk over to my double bed and sit down on the edge of it, not before sliding my jeans and boxers down to my knees, releasing my rock hard cock of its denim and cotton trap.

 

I lean back on my bed and rest one arm under my head, leaving my other free to do as I wish. I place my index finger and thumb at the tip of my dick, firmly rubbing them up and down my hard cock. I then close my eyes and think back to Levi. Levi and his beautiful cloudy grey eyes, his soft silky obsidian hair, his muscular chest, tight firm ass and massive dick. My hand starts to get faster and faster.

 

“Nggh… Levi!” I moan into the empty house as I pleasure myself, after a while my strokes become uneven as I feel myself coming close. I then take my cock in my hand and begin to pump myself, fast and hard as I clenched my teeth and screw my eyes tightly shut. “Harder, Levi.”

 

I was so close to an orgasm, just about to fall over the edge when suddenly my door swung open…

 

“I—I can explain…” I said without even realising as I shoot up from the position I was lying in a try to pull my boxers and pants up, though it was kind of difficult seeing as I was still hard.

 

Levi had his arms crossed over his chest and a sly grin plastered on his beautiful face as he leaned against the door frame of my bedroom. “Please do,” he smirked, knowing I don’t have any explanation for what I was actually doing. “Also while you’re at it, please do enlighten me on why you were moaning my name while jerking off.”

 

If it was possible my face turned a deeper shade of red. “Y—you heard that?” What the hell was I saying, of course he heard it.

 

“How could I not. You see I return home early from my classes, and the first thing I hear when I walk in is ‘Harder, Levi’.”

 

I felt my breath get caught in my throat as I look down at the ground, great now he was going to think I was a complete loser and freak.

 

Levi began to walk up to me and placed his hand under my chin and lifting my head up so I was forced to look into his amazingly beautiful cloudy eyes.

 

“Eren.”

 

“Y—yes?”

 

I caught his eyes no longer looking into my own, but now looking at my lips. “You know that I’m gay, right?” I gasp, no I didn’t know that, I had actually thought that he was straight the whole time. “And I’ve actually been into you for a while now.” He smiled.

 

The next thing I knew his lips crashed onto my own. Almost immediately I lean into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers in his soft dark hair. Levi places his hands on my hips and pulls my body closer to his. Levi licked my bottom lip and I gave him entrance, our tongues lustfully battling for dominance, which he won. As we continue to kiss I feel Levi’s erection rub against my own, causing a pleasurable friction I just needed more of.

 

Levi took one of his hands and even though my eyes were closed I could still feel Levi snaking his hand down between our bodies until he wrapped his hand around my hard dick. Levi smiled against my mouth as I gasped.

 

“God, you’re so hard for me.” He spoke against my lips, he was now leaning down to kiss my neck. Levi began to suck on my neck, hard, marking me. Once his lips finally let go of my skin he continued to kiss his way down my body, until he was kneeling before me and sliding my jeans and boxers down my legs.

 

Levi looks up at me seductively as he licked the tip of my cock. I hiss in delight and tangle my hands in his hair, encouraging him to continue. I watch him with hooded eyes as he opens his mouth and stretches it around me, taking me into his mouth bit by bit, painfully slow.

 

“Oh God, Levi… don’t tease me, please.” I groan in frustration. I could then feel Levi let out a soft chuckle, sending the vibrating through my body which caused a shutter to run through my body. I couldn’t take it anymore, the sexy bastard was teasing me purposely. With my hands still tangled in his hair I push him more onto my cock.

 

Levi then finally began to suck, hard. I cry out in pleasure as I feel his tongue lather my cock in his warm salvia as he licks me, flicks me, bites me, oh and so much more. I soon began to thrust slightly into his mouth as I feel my orgasm approach for the second time in that hour.

 

“L—Levi, fuck, I—I’m gonna cum,” I let out a long moan as I shoot my long strands of cum into Levi’s mouth, watching as he pulled me out of his mouth and swallow my cum. Though some leaked out of the corners of his mouth. When he stands I gently wipe the corners of his mouth with my thumb, Levi then holds my hand in place as he licks the remains of my cum from my finger.

 

“You have one amazing mouth,” I smile and sigh at the same time as I look down at the shorter man.

 

Levi smiled as he leaned closer and began to nip at my right ear lobe with his teeth. “It’s a gift.” He whispered as he licked my neck.

 

All of a sudden I was pushed back onto my bed, Levi crawled on top of me afterward straddling my hips as he did so. I place my hands at the hem of his shirt and began to lift it over his head, once the material was gone with I lean back and marvel at his body. He then did the same to me, though I was no were nearly as masculine as him.

 

I then reach for the button on his jeans and with a slight struggle we manage to be rid of his jeans and boxers, so now both of as were completely naked.

 

I look up into Levi’s eyes, but he didn’t look back at me, instead I watched as his eyes looked me up down as he licked his lips. “Oh, Eren,” I hear him say softly. “You are even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.”

 

I bite my bottom lip and look at the ceiling, my face was more than likely as red as a tomato. 

 

“And…” Levi continued, cupping my face with his right hand and running his thumb over my flushed cheek. “You just look so adorable when you blush.”

 

I place my hands on his hips while he still straddled me. “Levi…” I say softly, looking up at him. “I—I’ve wanted you for so long that this just feels like a dream.”

 

“Well…” He smiled, it wasn’t the kind of smile I had expected, it wasn’t lustful and it wasn’t dark. His smile almost seemed, loving. “Then I guess both our dreams are coming true.”

 

I lean up and pull him into a loving kiss, pulling his body down until he was basically laying on me, but I didn’t care I just wanted to be as close to him as I could get. I feel the bed dip beside me slightly as he braces his hands on either side of my head.

 

Levi was the first to break the kiss, panting slightly with some spit dripping down his chin. “Do you have anything for preparation?” He asked me.

 

I nod. “The first draw in my bedside table.”

 

Levi reaches over and pulls open the draw before grabbing out a bottle of lube. “This is already half empty. Naughty, Eren. What do you get up to?” He said playfully as he opened the bottle and squirted some of the lube on his hand, then rubbing it over his erect member, knowing fully well that I was watching and drooling over him the whole time.

 

“Tell me, Eren. What do you want me to do to you?” Levi asked, his voice had no emotion and it sounded as if he was asking someone the weather.

 

I gulp. “I—I…” my voice stutters, God I’m no good at this.

 

“Sorry, what was that?” Levi questions, raising an eyebrow. This sexy little shit knew exactly what he was doing to me.

 

I swallow back any embarrassment and said loudly with a confident voice. “I want you to fuck me, Levi.” A dark lust filled smile crept up on my face.

 

The older boy looked surprise, he didn’t think I would be so straight forward. His surprise then disappeared and was filled with lust once more, quickly he got off of me and I moved to a different position, bracing my hands on the headboard of my bed.

 

I felt the bed dip behind me, one of his hands rested on my hip and the other on my ass. Levi leaned close and began to kiss the back of my neck. “I’ll be gentle.” He whispered.

 

Then I felt his erection press against me, I bite my bottom lip as I felt him enter me and fill me up completely.

 

“Oh fuck,” I moan, leaning my head back to rest on his shoulder as my finger nails dug into the wood of my bedhead. “Oh my fucking God.”

 

“It will pass,” Levi soothes me by whispering sweet nothings in my ear and peppering my neck and face with soft kisses.

 

After a moment it didn’t hurt as much anymore. “Levi, I think you can move now.” My voice barely above a whisper.

 

With those words I felt Levi pull out slightly and thrust back into me a couple of times, slowly at first. I clench my eyes shut and let out a long and loud moan as I felt him slowly fucking me, his speed now picking up and forming a rhythm.

 

“Fuck, Levi, yes!” I cry out.

 

Levi picks up his pace and leans on me more, his mouth so close to my ear that I could hear his grunts and moans as he fucked me. This aroused me more, being able to hear the sounds I cause him to make.

 

“Uggh… I’m close…” Levi grunted out. I then felt his hand move from my hip and slide around to the front of me, he grabbed my dick in his hand firmly and began to pump me in the same rhythm he was fucking me in.

 

After that it didn’t take me long to climax. I moan as I shot my cum on the bed and Levi’s hand.

 

Feeling exhausted I slump against the bedhead as Levi thrusts into me a few more times and then releases into me.

 

We both pant as heavy as we come down from out high, sweat collecting on both of our bodies. A few moments later Levi pulls out of me then we both collapse onto the bed together, Levi pulling me close to him and wrapping his arms around me and our legs tangle together. I rest my head on Levi’s chest and close my eyes momentarily, I felt so tired.

 

“Eren?” Levi says only loud enough for me to just hear him.

 

“Yeah?” I say, stopping myself from falling asleep.

 

It was silent for a few moments, so silent you could basically hear a pin drop. “I don’t really know how to put this into proper words, so I’m just going to come out and say it…” He began. “I don’t want this to be just a one night stand.”

 

I gasp softly, though not loud enough for him to hear. I didn’t think he would want to be in a relationship, but heck I also didn’t think he was gay either and look were we are now. “N—neither do I.”

 

Levi brushed my sweaty hair out of my face and twirled a few strands around his finger. “So does this mean you’re my boyfriend?”

 

“Y—yeah, and you mine.”

 

I smile warmly snuggling closer to him, Levi is my boyfriend. MY boyfriend. My hot roommate is mine and I am his.

 

“Oh and by the way Eren,” Levi began, slight amusement in his tone. “I’m sorry that I walked in on you while you were pleasuring yourself.” I didn’t blush, feeling too tired to be embarrassed. “But you know, accidents happen.”

 

It didn’t take long before we were both fast asleep in each other’s arms, holding each other close as the smell of sex filled the air and nothing but silence and our soft breathing filled the room.


	2. Bad Boy and the Babysitter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After Eren cancels their date to babysit his younger sister Mikasa for his mother and father, Levi decides to give him a surprise visit.

** Bad Boy and the Babysitter. **

“Sorry, Levi. I’m going to have to cancel our date tonight, something unfortunately came up and I can’t go out.” I explain sadly to my boyfriend over the phone as I laid sprawled out on the lounge watching as my younger sister Mikasa sat on the floor piling blankets around her, fixing her eyes on the television while she did so.

 

“Seriously, Eren? Cancelling on me, again!” Levi let out a sigh of disappointment on the other end of the phone.

 

“I know,” I frown. “It sucks.” I was really disappointed having to cancel my plans with Levi. I’d been really looking forward to some alone time with just Levi and I, seeing as neither of us have been able to spend much time together due to our final exams and studying. We can’t even be together in school hours because Levi goes to Rose Boarding School and I go to Maria High.

 

“You know, if it wasn’t for your good looks, great ass and your incredible blow job ability. I probably would have broken up with you already for cancelling on me so much.”

 

“So they are incredible!” I laugh softly, covering my hand over my mouth, not wanting to go into too much detail about my love life in front of my naïve little sister. “Then why did you tell me I needed more pract… wait a minute!”

 

Levi broke into uncontrollable laughter on the other end of the phone, and I couldn’t hold back a few small chuckles either. Mikasa turned around and gave me a death glare due to my laughter blocking out the sound of her favourite anime. Finally when we both calm down he speaks. “Damn. I kinda hoped you’d never catch on. But tell me, Eren. How come you had to cancel our date tonight and stop me from possibly getting laid?”

 

“I have to babysit, Mikasa, because my parents wanted to go out. And you so weren’t going to get laid.” I smile, biting my bottom lip and twirling a piece of my hair around my finger. I couldn’t help but act like a giddy love struck school girl when I was talking to Levi, especially when I was teasing him, it was one of the few things in this world that couldn’t be helped.

 

And one of the best things about dating him was that it kind of was like dating a friend. I could joke with him, talk to him about anything and he also wasn’t ashamed to be seen with me nor would he hide me away from his friends like his gay secret. Unlike all of my ex-boyfriends who always used to act straight in front of everyone.

 

“One: Yes I was so going to get laid, and if not it would have ended with some head at the least. Two: You didn’t tell your parents we were going out – actually let me rephrase that. You haven’t come out to them yet, have you?”

 

“No, not yet. I’m just trying to find the right time, lately with the stress of exams coming out to them is the last thing I need right now.” I say a little nervously. I’ve been promising Levi that I’d come out to them for months, but how easy is it to come out to people that hate pretty much everything except their religion?

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

I hop off the lounge and walk out and into the kitchen, just so my little sister wouldn’t hear what I was about to say. Once out of ear shot of Mikasa I begin my teasing. “And Levi, we weren’t going to do anything rated higher then PG tonight. So build a bridge.”

 

“Not even if I let you dominate me?” Levi says in a low seductive tone. “Just think, me under you moaning your name uncontrollably, begging you to take me harder as I leave light scratches along your back. Letting you have full control over me.”

 

“Are you trying to make me hard, Ackermen?” I ask, trying to keep my voice low and sexy sounding, but it coming out as a nervous boy who was just having his voice starting to break.

 

“I don’t know, Yeager. Is it working?”

 

“EREN, COME HERE PLEASE!!!” Mikasa yelled in a high pitched voice from the lounge room. When I didn’t answer or run for her straight away she continued to call out my name and chucked in a few more things like ‘help me I’m dying’ or the classical ‘I’m telling mum and dad’.

 

“Maybe it is.” I say, trying not to think about it so I didn’t actually get hard and have another problem on my hands as well as my annoying sisters constant yelling for no real reason but attention seeking. “But I know you’d never give up your dominant position.”

 

Levi let out a long pleased sigh, using his breathless ‘after a long make out session’ voice that he just knew I loved. “True… but admit it you like it that way better.”

 

“Tch.” I say, mimicking his usual response to basically everything. “Mikasa’s calling me. I’ll text you later tonight. Okay?” I say, being a bit of a smart ass and avoiding his question but also feeling a little disappointed, because I still wanting to talk to him seeing as I had originally thought we’d be spending the night together.

 

“Okay. Love you.” Levi says sweetly.

 

“Love you too.” I tell him back before I hang up the phone and stick it into my pocket. God I love that little idiot. A warm love struck smile crosses my face as I walk out to the lounge room. The first thing I see when I enter the room is Mikasa under a fort of pillows and blankets that looked as if it’d collapse at any second. When she sees me she smiles widely and crawls within the depths of the fort.

 

“Like my fort, Eren?” She asks happily, sounding pleased with herself for finally building a fort that hadn’t come down yet. “I finished building it while you were in the kitchen talking to... Le-vi?”

 

I cross my arms over my chest and nod. “Looks like you’ve got a pretty sweet set up here, sis. And it’s pronounced Levi.” I comment, walking over to the television to change the show for her. “Anyway what do you want to watch now?”

 

“Hmmm,” she mumbles under the fort before sticking her head out and laying down on her stomach with a pillow to support her head. “Just put the next episode of Ouran High School Host Club on, please.”

 

I glare at her and give her a ‘are you kidding me?’ look before grabbing the DVD from the case and putting it into the DVD player. “Why do you need to watch this? You’ve seen the entire series a hundred times over already.”

 

“Why not?” She said sarcastically as I press play, sending the screen to the opening credits.

 

KISS, KISS FALL IN LOVE.

 

The music began to play and Mikasa softly began to sing along to it, swooning over each character as they appeared on the screen. She’s a fangirl, no matter how much she denies it. “Eren, who’s Levi?” Mikasa asked out of the blue. Caught off guard I froze for a moment, unsure of what to say.

 

“H—he’s just a friend of mine,” I smile and scratch the back of my head nervously. “You know that really short, black haired, angry looking guy that was here a while ago.” Yes, I’d brought Levi to my home before, and my parents knew him, the only thing they didn’t know was that we were dating.

 

Mikasa squinted her eyes, as if searching for something, while she looked at me. “Okay then.” She finally says, her voice making it sound as if she wasn’t sure of herself.

 

That was odd.

 

ೋღ♥ ღೋ

 

It felt like hours before Mikasa finally fell asleep half way through an episode where twins dyed their hair pink and blue and fought a lot. I hop up and turn off the television before gently picking up Mikasa and taking her into her room, and tucking her into bed.

 

Before going to bed myself I went around the house to make sure windows and the front door were locked, seeing as my parents had a key and I didn’t want us to get murdered while we were asleep. After doing so I went into my bedroom, closed the door and began to strip and get changed into my pyjamas. As I pull my shirt over my head I hear my window creak open, without hesitation I turn on my heel and pick up the first thing I could get my hands on for a weapon, which happened to be a chair.

 

“Wow, calm down crazy. It’s me, your secret lover,” Levi said, closing the window behind him and dusting off his clothes before coming up to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling my body against him.

 

“L—Levi,” I utter, completely shocked and still a little shaken up. “W—what are you doing here exactly?” I ask after my moment of shock passed.

 

“Well,” Levi said cheerfully, carrying out the L as he looked over my bare chest. “I was promised an evening with my boyfriend, was I not? And I do intend to have what was promise to me.”

 

I chuckle, it was just like Levi to fight until he gets what he wants. “But I’m still babysitting you know, and my little sister is sleeping just down the hall.”

 

“Soundly?” Levi asks, leaning up on his toes so he could suck on my neck just underneath my earlobe.

 

My breath hitches in my throat, my body melting against him as small uncontrolled moans escaped out my mouth before I could stop them. Levi, the only boyfriend that I’ve had that has a map of my sweet spots in his head. Once distracted Levi spun us around and pushed me back onto my bed, out of shock I didn’t know what was happening until I felt him crawl onto the bed himself and straddle my hips.

 

“So what now?” I ask him running my hands up his thighs as I look seductively up into his cloudy grey eyes. “Are you going to make love to me?”

 

Levi chuckles, grabbing both my arms with just one of his hands and pinning them above my head. “No.” He leans down closer to my face, his warm breath brushing over my face. “I’m going to fuck you, hard.”

 

My eyes lit up as a dark smile crept upon my face. I lift my hips up slightly and begin grinding up against Levi’s butt, slowly getting myself hard. “But Levi,” I wine, carrying out the I in his name. “My parents might be home any minute.”

 

“We…” He leaned down closer to my ear, lightly nipping my ear lobe as he use the other hand he wasn’t pinning me down with to unbutton my pants and slip them down. “…better make this a quickie then.”

 

I feel his hand leave my lower region, but I can’t look down to see why. “Fuck me already then.” I complain, pouting my lips as my boyfriend chuckles against my neck.

 

“I intend to. I just want to do something first.” Levi pulled away from my neck and looked into my eyes as he reached around and pulled something out of his back pocket.

 

“Isn’t that… the tie you wear to church?” I ask, feeling a little confused.

 

“Indeed it is, good eye. Now hold out your wrists for me.” His smile never fades as I hold my wrists in front of me and he starts to tie them together. Levi then hops off of me and with the remaining loose bit of the tie, lifts my arms over my head and drags me to the top of the bed, tying me onto the bed head. Once done he sits back to admire his work. “Only now can I thank my mother for sending me to boy scouts to learn how to tie a proper knot.”

 

I try to move my wrists, but no matter how hard I struggled against them it wouldn’t come undone. Levi looks at me worriedly.

 

“Shit, sorry. I should have asked you if you were okay with it before I started anything…” Levi reached up to untie me when I stopped him.

 

“No. I’m fine with it, I just wanted to see if you really did tie a proper knot.” I smile, watching Levi’s face go from worried to a look of relief. “Now stop fussing and fuck me.”

 

Snapped back to reality, Levi crawls down and slowly drags my pants down my legs, throwing them to his right when they were no longer needed.

 

The bulge in my boxers becomes much more noticeable now that my jeans were discarded of. Levi wrapped his hand around me and begins to rub me roughly through my boxers, sending me into a moaning mess.

 

“I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already a wreck,” Levi smirks, grabbing the waist of my boxers. I lift my hips so he could quickly get them off and discard them like he did my jeans. Now I was left bare naked in from of my boyfriend while he remained with all his clothes on.

 

Levi lightly ran his hands over my legs, the tips of his fingers tickling my thighs as he did so. The next thing I knew Levi had lifted my left leg over his shoulder and wrapped my right one around his waist. Once he let go of me I reassumed to hold the position, which wasn’t as hard as I originally had thought.

 

A short gasp escapes my throat as I feel Levi’s cold fingers brush along the base of my dick, and gently gliding up and down me.

 

“You like that?”

 

“Uhuh,” I throw my head back against the soft pillows and thrust my hips up, silently begging for him to do something more to me. Levi finally getting the hint, wraps his hand around me and begins to pump me, slowly. “Please, Levi.” I moan, barely able to keep my begging quiet.

 

“Please what, Eren?” Levi asked me innocently, using the tips of his fingers to spread my pre-cum over the top of my dick, slowly making his way down to my shaft as he did so. “You want me to go faster?”

 

I couldn’t form a proper sentence as soon as the words left his mouth so I nod in response. “Eager.” Levi let’s go of my dick and rests both hands on either one of my thighs, one of his hands still a bit wet and sticky from my pre-cum. “But, I want to hear you beg.”

 

“Do you get off on this pervert?” I groan in frustration while looking at Levi angrily, but his amused expression never changes.

 

“If I didn’t get off on it why would I make you do it? And that’s pervert sir to you.” That’s also what I mean by ‘dating him is like dating a friend’, he can go from sexy and demanding to a joking idiot in a heartbeat.

 

Swallowing back the last of my dignity I open my mouth and let out the soft slutty moan that I know makes Levi hot. “Oh Corporal,” I moan, sliding my tongue along my bottom lip making it glisten with spit. “No one can satisfy me like you can. Please take me against this bed so hard I won’t be able to walk for a week and still funny in two.”

 

“That’s more like it,” Levi snickered, detangling himself from my legs and removing himself from the bed. Towering over me (for the first time) he places both hands on either one of my hips, and in one swift movement he flips me over on my knees and elbows as the tie around my wrists tightens a little.

 

I tried looking over my shoulder at my boyfriend, but he made sure to stay in my blind spots. Slowly the sound of his zipper echoed through the silent room and the thud of his jeans hitting the cold wooden floor boards.

 

“Please hurry, Levi.” I groan out.

 

Levi snickered. I feel him climb on the bed behind me, placing both his hands on either side of my ass. “You’re either really horny or, scared your mother and father are gonna catch us in the act? Or both.” I didn’t answer him, I only waited patiently (or as patient as I could be) for him to fuck me. Knowing he’d soon get bored and wants things to move along, I’d been with him long enough to know what he’s like.

 

Just as expected he jumps off the bed and goes over to my bedside table, opening up the bottom draw and pulling out the false bottom. This was where I kept items such as condoms, lube, and a few toys. Levi grabs the lube and puts the false draw back the way it was. He then hopes back up in his position behind me.

 

It was dead silent between us both, nothing but my ragged breathing and the sound of Levi squeezing the lube contents onto his hand. My breath hitches as I feel his fingers at my entrance, slowly he slid one in and a second following soon after, helping to stretch and scissor me.

 

I almost forget to breathe as I feel his fingers gently thrusting into me. After a few seconds he rids my insides of his fingers and begins lathering his own member in the lubrication. When I feel him place the tip of his dick at my entrance I inhale deeply, exhaling slowly as he pushed into me. It was something I did to help me not think about the pain as much when we start out. Once he was inside me as far as he could go he sits still for a moment, waiting for me to adjust. When I give him the okay nod he begins moving within me, slowly out and hard back in, then switching it fast out and slowly in.

 

Not wanting to wake my sister with my slutty moans I bite my pillow hard, letting nothing but soft gasps and breathing escape my lips.

 

“It’s not as much fun when I can’t hear you moan for me baby,” Levi whined, reaching around and in front of me to lightly brush his fingertips against the shaft of my quivering member.

 

A pleasurable shiver runs through me and I bite harder on the pillow, almost forcing myself not to make a sound. But I knew I couldn’t keep it up.

 

Sweat collected on both our bodies, Levi beginning to lose the rhythm in his thrusts and just slamming himself into me. I could feel myself getting close to the edge, just about to fall over when… Levi stopped and pulled out of me.

 

I release the pillow from between my teeth, ready to yell at Levi, when I felt him suddenly grab my thighs and flip me over so I was now laying on my back. Flushed, sweaty, tired and of course still hard.

 

“Why’d you stop?” I ask, irritation clear in my voice when I spoke to him.

 

The older boy held a finger to his lips and nudged his head over to the door. I remained silent waiting for something to happen, then I could hear soft footsteps in the hallway. We both waited as silent as a mouse before we finally heard the footsteps stop and a door close at the end of the hallway.

 

“That was close,” Levi smiled, placing himself back at my entrance and thrusting into me, causing a surprised yelp to escape past my lips. Levi smiles wickedly as soon as the sound hit his ears, resuming his thrusts once more and using his right hand to roughly pump me in time with his thrusts.

 

It wasn’t long before the pleasurable feeling began to build in the pit of my stomach once more, causing me to involuntarily thrust up faster into my boyfriend’s hand. “Levi. I’m so close.”

 

“Me too, baby.” Levi said, his voice breathless.

 

Levi delivered a few more thrusts into me before I came all over his hand and chest, himself soon following after painting my insides with his release.

 

The shorter male then collapsed onto my body, as breathless and tired as I. After a few wordless moments pass Levi leans up and kisses me, leaving a trail of spit between us when he moves away. “I wish I could stay here with you, and wake up beside you.”

 

“As do I.”

 

He then pulls out of me and unties my hands, I lean up and gently massage the slightly sore skin, surprised when my boyfriend throws my clothes at me and begins to get dressed himself.

 

“Best sex we’ve had in a while,” Levi winked, slipping his shirt and running a hand through his hair trying to fix it as best he could.

 

“You can say that again.” I try to play it cool, kind of like what he does, but the smile and blush on my face said otherwise as well as the look in my eyes that I know he’s already seen.

 

“And you said I wasn’t going to get laid tonight.” He smirked, walking over to my window in which he’d climbed through before we made love.

 

The blush on my cheeks grows deeper as I throw his church tie at him. “Here, you’ll be needing this tomorrow.”

 

“Thanks. Love you. See you at church tomorrow.”

 

“Love you too. See you.”

 

He smiled before climbing out the window and disappearing from my sight into the darkness. As he left I heard the front door open and slam close, my mother’s high heels against the hard wooden surface and my father’s hushed whispers alerted me they were home. We finished just in time.

 

I collapse back against my mattress, not even bothering to change my sheets before closing my eyes and letting sleep take my exhausted form.


	3. Commander Eren Yeager.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren was promoted to Commander while Levi was demoted in a position lower than Eren had previously been after a tragic accident. Eren being Levi's new Commander likes to take advantage of the power he has on the male, after all, he's had a crush on him for a long time now. (Never written uke Levi before, so this shall be interesting.)

“Levi, when you’re done cleaning the stables I want you to come and join me in my room.” Eren instructed softly in my ear from behind me. My body goes stiff as his hands glide down my body and a smirk played on his face, placing his hands on my hips a squeezing lightly in a possessive manner. “Do you understand?”

In response, I give him a short nod, looking at the ground until I feel his hands finally leave my body and hear the relieving sound of footsteps fading from my hearing range. I hadn’t realised I was holding my breath until I feel the heavy weight lifting from my chest when I exhaled. I look around until I see the wooden broom hidden under some stray bits of hay, I pick it up and start to sweep all the straw that littered the stables into a large pile.

How did my life turn to this? How did I wind up doing what Eren wants? I ask myself the same questions on repeat, even when I know the answers. 

It was months ago; the Survey Corps went on an expedition outside the walls, nothing unusual. That same day earlier on my boyfriend, Erwin Smith, had broken up with me. He told me our relationship was toxic and damaging to our work, we were supposed to lead together as partners not lovers. I wasn’t focused on anything after that. During the expedition, everything was going as planned, that was until we were attacked in every direction as if it were an ambush. We were out in the open, no trees to use our gear, nothing but the titans themselves to help us get high enough in the air. We fought back, but they soon numbered to hundreds as our numbers decreased. Very few of us escaped with our lives, most leaving the battle wounded and dying on the trip home. It was horrific. The only survivors were, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Hange, and I. When we returned both Hange and I were demoted from our commanding positions, having been told we were too incompetent for the job after how many people were lost during the mission. I hate to admit it, but if it wasn’t for Eren’s titan ability and Armin’s quick thinking we’d all be dead. In our former commanding positions both Eren and Armin were promoted above us.  
Since that day, I have been put down by remaining Survey corps commanders, military police, citizens, and Eren. The brat did things very different from others, and seeing as I’m made to do whatever is commanded of me I’ve had no choice but to comply. 

When I finish sweeping I let a heavy sigh escape my lips, placing the broom against the door frame of the stables exit and glance up at the large building. Regretfully, my feet start to move towards the from doors. I open the doors to see Hange looking over towards me, holding a large stack of books, giving me a sympathetic look. 

“Things will get better, you know. You can’t beat yourself up forever.” She said, placing the books on a small table and walking over to me, putting a kind hand on my shoulder.  
“I haven’t even said anything and you’re lecturing me.” I spit out through grit teeth, clenching my fists at my side, staring straight down the hall so I wouldn’t be met with her pathetic face giving me looks of sadness.

“I can see it on your face every time we pass. You still blame yourself for everyone’s death. We all made that mistake, Erwin wouldn’t want you to…”

“How the fuck would you know what Erwin would want?” I growl at her in a fit of anger, pulling my body forward as I march down the hall away from her and her calls for me to come back and talk it out. 

I was lost in my thoughts, my stupid, selfish thoughts. I could never stop hating myself for everything that had occurred because I wasn’t looking out for my team. Because of my carelessness everyone but I had to suffer a brutal inhumane death.

In my haste to get away from Hange, I hadn’t noticed I was now standing in front of Eren’s bedroom door. Biting my bottom lip and taking a deep breath I grab the door handle and slowly turn it. The first thing I saw was Eren, he was leaning against his desk and looking out the window at the now setting sun, he wasn’t wearing a shirt so my eyes looked over his slightly muscular tanned body.

“Levi, so great of you to finally join me.” He said with a small smile, looking at my reflection in the glass of the window. “Close the door behind you. Unless, of course, you want everyone to see what has become of their former Lance Corporal.”

As quickly as the words left his mouth I slam the door close.

Eren chuckled, his youthful voice now during dark and twisted as he turned towards me. Eren moved in a graceful catlike manner, slowly, with a dangerous element to it as if he were about to pounce upon his prey. In the blink of an eye Eren had his hands on either side of my head, leaning against the door, caging around me to assure no escape. Even if I had a choice I wouldn’t stop him from doing this to me, as much as I’d hate for him to find out, I loved it when he would use me like this. Not only was I attracted to the brat, it made me feel like I’m still wanted and needed, even if it didn’t mean much to him.

Eren towered over me with his tall muscular frame, leaning down to capture my lips in a passionately rough kiss. Closing my eyes and melting against Eren, letting him take the lead as I follow like an obedient dog. I felt him lift my body from the ground, but I keep my eyes closed, letting him to whatever he wants while I refuse to break the kiss too soon. Only when I was thrown onto the bed do I break away from him. I open my eyes and look at the end of the bed where I see Eren, staring at me with lust in his eyes.  
“Take your shirt off.” I’m instructed, his voice was hard and held power to it. 

Eren watched me as I followed his order, moving into a sitting position so I can easily remove my shirt after undoing every one of my buttons and discarding the unwanted fabric on the floor. 

Eren looked over my chest with hungry eyes, licking his bottom lip as a smirk dances on his face while he instructs me to take off my pants and straps. 

I remove my boots, tossing them next to my shirt as I remove the leather straps with ease from practice over years of having to wear them. After I am rip of those I take off my pants, unzipping them and kicking them down to the floor to rest beside my other clothes. When I was left in noting but boxers I look up at Eren with a questioning look, he nods to answer my unspoken question. With a soft sigh, I shamelessly remove my boxers and lay back on the bed, exposed for Eren to do as he pleased with me. 

“Eren…”

“I’ve told you this before, call me Corporal.” 

I grit my teeth in annoyance, he knew that drove me crazy, yet he continued with his stupid childish teasing. 

Eren crawls onto the bed seductively, kissing me gently from my legs, thighs, crotch, stomach, chest, neck, and finally my lips. I lean up, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply as his hands work their magic on my body. All too quickly I was pushed down onto the bed and my legs were spread, Eren kneeling between them as he stroked me. 

“Ready to please your superior?” He asked, stopping his strokes the moment the last word of his sentence was uttered.

“Yes.” I tell him in a confident voice. I used to cower in this situation, only earning Eren to continue to do it with less joy out of it. My body had gotten used to it quickly and I felt nothing when it happened, I wanted to feel something. I put on a strong act, knowing this was what Eren wanted and maybe this way I would feel something again. 

Eren looked down at me as he placed himself at my entrance, gripping my thighs in each hand and spreading me wider. “Yes, what?” He said sternly with a playful tone to it.   
“Yes, sir.” I tell him, having to look away to say it due to a bright blush appearing on my cheeks. 

Eren smiled down at me, caressing my cheek gently with his right hand. “I’m glad that fire in your eyes is back, I missed that, captain…Levi. Sorry, old habits die hard.” He said and leant down to kiss my forehead softly. 

Everything from there was fuzzy like every other time. I felt him enter me, it hadn’t been as painful as it was in the past. Before he has a lot more forceful, unknowingly of course, now it felt almost as if he was holding me like he would break me, like I was glass. His hands would glide over my body, caressing and kissing me gently. Holding me close as if I’d be taken away from him at any moment. 

Eren lifted his hand, stroking me intimately, gripping me with his index finger and thumb. His grip getting firmer as his hand moved up my shaft. “C—Commander.” I moan out as some of my pre-cum leaked out onto his hand. 

Eren looked down at me, not breaking eye contact as he moved his hand to his mouth and liked off my pre-cum from his hand. “You taste great, Levi.” He said, leaning down and nipping my earlobe with his teeth. 

“Levi…” Eren panted beside my ear, softly enough for me to barely hear my name muttered from his lips. The sun had long set over the hills, the moon now high in the sky and shining through the window were its bright moon rays reflecting on Eren’s toned skin making him seem paler then he usually would look. “I—I…”

My eyes open wide, I gasp and grip the sheets tightly with one hand and with the other I place it on Eren’s shoulder and squeeze. Arching my back, I clench my eyes shut as I release my seed over my commanders toned stomach. It had only been a few thrusts later, then I felt him finish inside me with a harsh thrust deep inside me. 

Eren pulled out and laid on the bed beside me, wiping away a few tears from my cheeks with his thumb as I laid there numb, sweating, and exhausted.   
“Don’t cry.” He said softly in my ear, leaning up and kissing a few tears from my cheeks. 

“I—I hadn’t realised I was crying…” I say and avert my eyes from him. 

I felt him shift on the bed slightly, before he can wrap his arms around me I pull myself away from him and off the bed, quickly throwing my clothes on. I didn’t care about the buttons on my shirt being done up in a disorderly manner. I run over to the door and exit as quickly as I could, once outside of his room tears leak from my eyes faster than before. I cover my hand over my mouth so no pathetic sobs would escape unwantedly. 

Suddenly I see the door open, I stand up properly and wipe away the tears quickly. Eren walked out from his room, I send him a glare as he walking over to me, seeming to only be wearing his pants. 

“Why did you feel the need to rush out so badly? You’re acting like I’ve never seen you cry before.” 

“Shut up! Shut up, right now you idiot.” My voice rose high to an, almost, yell. “You don’t get it. You’ll never understand how I feel…”

“I do.”

“No, you fucking don’t.” I snap angrily, clenching my hands into fists at my side as unwanted tears run down my cheeks. “I fell in love with him, he was the only one who wanted me. Then he doesn’t want me anymore and I couldn’t keep my head together so everyone ends up dying. I was so incompetent to the point that you and your friend had to save us or we’d all be dead.” I quickly look down at the ground and close my eyes, more tears rolling down my cheeks. “The worst part is…I’ll never see him or feel loved like he did, ever again.”

I feel Eren cup my cheek, tilting my head back so I’d be staring up into his beautiful teal green eyes. “You can be so stupid sometimes heichou.” He said with a small smile on his face. “Don’t you know why I wanted this intimate time alone with you?”

“Because you needed a whore for teenage urges.” I growl back but didn’t look away from him.

“No.” He said back sternly. “Because ever since you stood up for me in court I’ve had eyes for you only.” Eren told me, earning a gasp from me in turn. “I knew you were in love with Erwin, I could see the way you looked at him every day. I was devastated when I realised you two were involved with one another.” He admitted. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. “When he died, I knew you’d be depressed so I…I thought if I… you and I had some sort of romantic connection you’d forget about the hurt you’re feeling would be happy again.”

I raise my hand, anger flooding through me. I went to slap him across the face until I heard the last sentence and my hand stopped mid-air and my eyes widened. My hand landed on his cheek, but not with a slap, instead I was caressing his cheek, gently, smiling softly up at him. “You really are still just a stupid child reading too many love stories.”  
“S—Sorry?” He said in confusion.

“Eren,” I say softly and pull my hand away from him. “Sex doesn’t mean love, it’s just something two people do when they’re in love. Us having sex didn’t guarantee me falling in love with you and forgetting Erwin.” I explain to him, his face making a cute expression that almost looked as if he’d suddenly had ‘idiot’ written across his forehead. “Instead how about we start over and try things the real way.”

“You won’t forget him and stop being sad, will you?” He asked me. 

I sigh and lean forward onto him, resting my forehead against his chest. 

“No, it’s not something that can be forgotten quickly. I need a little more time.” I tell him, sighing gently. 

“I understand.” He said and rubbed my back with his right hand. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t love you at the same time.” 

Eren smiled and kissed the top of my head. I look up at him and kiss his lips softly. “How about we try having sex, the proper way, as a couple.” Eren suggests with a kind smile.

“Alright then, commander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be respectful and request if you wish to show my work anywhere else as well as have my name on the work, it would be much appreciated. More One Shots to come.
> 
> This work is also displayed on my Wattpad account: Levi The Ghoul


End file.
